Effective procurement of tissues and other biospecimens, and their optimal utilization is vital for[unreadable] meaningful translational research activities. The goal of the Biospecimen, Pathology and[unreadable] Genotyping Core is to work with each SPORE research project and the Analytical Core to ensure[unreadable] efficient and highly coordinated procurement, use and storage of human biosamples. The Core will[unreadable] obtain and maintain a repository of biospecimens (including tumor tissue, premalignant tissue,[unreadable] adjacent non-malignant tissue), serum, plasma, peripheral blood lymphocytes (including lymphoblastoid[unreadable] cell lines) and their derivates such as DMA and RNA samples for laboratory use, with an effective[unreadable] coding system for all laboratory specimens to ensure patient confidentiality and prevent experimental[unreadable] bias. Continuous communication between the surgeons, research nurses, biostatisticians and[unreadable] pathologists, as well as standardized operating procedures for activities will provide for optimal[unreadable] biospecimen collection and accurate processing, analysis and storage of each sample. Samples will be[unreadable] prepared for genotyping in an efficient manner in a CLIA certified laboratory that assures good quality[unreadable] control while ensuring that these precious materials are not wasted. Thus, the functions of the[unreadable] Biospecimen, Pathology and Genotyping Core are to facilitate acquisition, preservation, analysis and[unreadable] dispersal of well-annotated clinical samples and to provide histopathologic characterization of tumor[unreadable] tissues for all project investigators. Currently, the Human Tissue Research Core facility and the DNA[unreadable] Sequencing and Genotyping Core Facility, shared resources of the University of Chicago Cancer[unreadable] Center, provide normal and neoplastic human tissues as well as genotyping services for cancer[unreadable] research, and are resources of expertise, collaborative support, and service for pathology,[unreadable] immunohistochemistry, laser capture microdissection, tissue microarray preparation, nucleic acid[unreadable] extraction and genomics analyses. The Biospecimen, Pathology and Genotyping Core of the[unreadable] Breast Cancer SPORE will be integrated with the existing Shared Resources in order to provide a[unreadable] coordinated, centralized, dedicated program for procuring, processing, and assessing biospecimens[unreadable] and patient data from breast cancer patients and to provide these specimens for research projects[unreadable] within the Breast SPORE and to other investigators with translational breast cancer research projects.[unreadable] This CORE will interact closely with the Analytic and Bio-informatics Core of this SPORE to integrate[unreadable] data into a single database and to provide specimens that meet the statistical requirements for breast[unreadable] cancer translational research projects supported by this SPORE.